The Night I Tell you the Truth
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: Faye and the BeBop crew are heading out for the night. There's something that Faye needs to tell someone she cares about.


The Night I'll Tell the Truth  
  
This was it Faye thought to herself. Tonight I'll finally be honest with you...The crew of the Bebop was heading out to a fancy retaurant tonight. It had been 2 years since they met and tonight they were going to celebrate it.   
  
"Faye Faye are you done yet?" Ed's voice called through her bedroom door. She smiled, Ed had helped her find herself and who she really was.   
  
"I'll be done in a second" Faye called back. Quickly she finished putting on her makeup and slipped on her dark blue high heels. She grasped the door handle with her hand and slowly opened the door to see Jet, Spike and Ed waiting for her.   
  
"Well it took you long enough!" said Spike playfully. Faye rolled her eyes and walked with them outside the ship and dock area. A sleek black limo waited for them as they approached.   
  
The ride to the retuarant was quiet except for Ed's constant complaining on why they couldn't have taken Ein. Once they reached the restaurant they were seated apruptly and brought menus.  
  
"You look nice tonight Faye" Spike broke the silence. Faye looked up at him.  
  
"Well you don't look half bad yourself" she replied indignantly. Ed giggled.   
  
"I still can't believe it's been two years already..." noted Jet. Everyone nodded. It had been a while. Dinner came and went fast, Faye's heart sped up when the announcer came on stage.   
  
"We have several lovely singers for you tonight. Let the entertainment begin!" The man walked off stage. Faye looked at a slip of paper she had picked up on the way in. She was number 5.   
  
"I'll be right back I need to do something" Faye said as the 4th entry walked on stage. Silently she snuck to back stage and awaited her turn. When the 4th person was finished she bravely set foot onto the stage. The lights blinded her as she stared into the audience. Slowly the music began to play...  
  
"You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you were always crazy like that. I watched from my window, always felt I was outside looking in on you." Faye looked at Spike. Her eyes telling him the song was for him and him only.   
  
"You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair,  
you were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care. Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say besides some comment on the weather." She saw him start to smile slightly. With more confidence she continued singing.   
  
"Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see, this is my heart bleeding before you. This is me down on my knees." Right then and there she wanted to run to him, but maybe he was only being nice. What if his feelings for Julia never changed and won't ever...  
  
"These foolish games are tearing me apart. You thoughtless words are breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart...You were always brilliant in the morning. Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee. You philosophies on art, Baroque moved you, you loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones. As I clumsily strummed my guitar." When she was little Faye had heard this exact song on the radio and fell in love with it. It was one of the little things that she had remembered from her past. Ed had helped her find the name of the song online and got the words for her. And then here she was singing it for the person she cared about...   
  
"You'd teach me of honest things. Things that were daring, things that were clean. Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean. So I hid my soiled hands behind my back. Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you. Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else. Somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself" That day when he had left to fight against Vicious she had broken down crying. It was like fearing to lose a great part of herself. The thing that held her together.   
  
"These foolish games are tearing me apart. You thoughtless words are breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart. You took off your coat and stood in the rain, you were always like that..." The music stopped and the appulause rang through her head with little meaning. She walked back to her table with the others. They said nothing. So maybe it was a stupid idea, she quietly said to herself. They rode home and turned in for the night.   
  
"Why..." Faye sat on her bed, a tear running down her face. A knock on her door made her jump. Probably just Ed...She wiped her eyes and opened her door to be face to face with none other then Spike...  
  
"You could have told me sooner" He said with a warm smile. With that he pulled her into a soft embrace.   
  
"I wish I did..." Faye said softly... "I wish I did..."  
  
  
  
~~~I hope everyone liked this story. Gomen for the people that are Spike/Julia fans! Please review it if you liked it! ~~~  
  
--- I do not own this song nor do I own Cowboy BeBop. So please don't sue me! ^^;;--- 


End file.
